A Known Stranger
by lady-alphaspartan
Summary: Blue and Green meet for the first time. Things spark quickly. It's not one of those cheesy high school fic, they're sophisticated adults. Oldrivalshipping
1. Chapter 1

A/N: People say my poetry is good, so I wanted to see if my story writing was good. I really don't know. It's Blue and Green, a bit more sophisticated, two shot, maybe three, still working on the layout.….

Okay...Uhm...I hope you like it *blushes*

Disclaimer: Pokémon? Me owning? FUCK NAW, what magazines are you reading?

You could hear it.

The steady beat of his heart.

You could see it.

The confidence in his eyes.

His hair messy and brown and eyes like sparkling emeralds. Oh, the eyes~

Deep. So deep. Held so any mysteries. Puzzles you couldn't solve. Books you couldn't read. Words you couldn't write. A picture you couldn't paint. Emotions so deeply hidden, you have no idea what they are.

His lips pursed, and his fingers long and graceful, almost feminine, careful wrapped around a Pokeball.

With a slight flip of his wrist, the Pokeball released a Scizor. Sometimes, it seemed like the Pokémon was just as unemotional as the trainer himself. The confident Scizor rushed in front of him, ready to battle, a red blur. He froze when he realized something was missing.

An opponent.

The trainer smirked slightly looking at his companion confused face.

Little did he know, he'll find an opponent and something more.

Her heart?

Beating the same way. Yet, faster.

Her eyes?

Like an ocean. You could see the mischievousness in them. When she was happy or sad, you could see it. She was easier to read, but almost as hard to understand. Same, but different. Lighter, but darker.

Complete opposites, or complete clones, no one can tell. Opposites may attract, but you know you get along with someone a lot like yourself.

It was almost as if they were destined to meet.

_**"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken." **_

_**-Fydor Dostoesky.**_

She approached him, curiously, almost like an Espeon.

He stared, expression blank.

"Being a Gym Leader, shouldn't you be in the banquet?" she spoke first.

"I needed fresh air," he replied coolly.

She smirked. She knew he was getting bored out of his mind in the damn banquet hall. The music was slow and droning, and as great everyone looked that night, they were dying.

"And who are you, may I ask?" Green asked, with a touch or curiosity to his voice.

"Name's Blue." She replied. "You're Green, aren't you? Viridian City Gym Leader?"

"Yes."

"Well, Green, I think they would notice if the strongest Gym Leader in Kanto was missing from the ceremony." Blue said, smiling.

His expression didn't change. "Well, Red knows I'm out here. He can come get me. It's no big deal. Why are you here?"

"Oh, I'm challenging the Elite Four next week. I have one more badge-you, until I'm ready. Potential Champions were invited to the get together to meet their future opponents and stuff." Blue said with a confident smirk.

There was a small light in his eyes when he heard she would be challenging him soon. "Well, that's good, I look forward to challenging you." He said with a usual monotone.

"Looks like you really mean it." Blue snickered sarcastically.

His eyes sparkled with liveliness as he turned around to his Scizor, hiding his face. There was something that sparked his interest in this girl. He stared; unemotional to his Scizor, but his Scizor stared back, knowing his master's secrets and real feelings toward this new stranger.

A/N: Wow, that was short, but we shall see what this turns into. Did I mention one my favorite shippings? Frantic, Oldrival, and Special, Mangaquest, and Chess of course. But another is Gracefulshipping (WallacexWinona). Sort of random, eh? But anyways, Wallace is my all time favorite Gym Leader, haha. Anyways, if you guys know any good Gracefulshipping fanfics, or and fellow fans, just PM me!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Awesome, everyone! I got so many people adding me to their story alerts! I feel really loved :3 Haha and if you're one of my Facebook fans, just let me know on the page, so I know who you are! And Thanks to Reviewer xxx for fixing my stupid mistake and for the good criticism. And if you want I might be able to take a few requests too, just PM me! My parents, like, hate me, so I can't update every day, but I'll make sure I do it as much as possible.

Disclaimer: *Sigh* No Pokémon for me :/

And for the continuation~

She was nervous.

Nervous? She was Blue; she's not supposed to be nervous.

What's with this man that got to her?

She swayed slightly when she looked at his eyes.

Arceus, he was gorgeous.

_But _She thought _ I know something he doesn't._

Blue decided to show off a bit. While Green's back was turned, she casually released her Blastoise who growled, ready to attack anyone he needed to.

Again, no opponent.

Blue smiled when Green's back turn back around to look at the new arrival.

He whistled, "That's a nice Blastoise you got there."

"Mhm, I know." It was like he was saying she had nice boobs.

Shit, she KNEW there was something between, she could feel it, and she believed it.

Him?

_Just some crazy fangirl/trainer who's probably a slut._

Eh, there's nothing, right?

But of course, women are ALWAYS right. ((A/N: I agree XD))

"So, Green, did you bring your other Pokémon?" Blue asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I'm always prepared, and no, I'm not letting you have an advantage and see what Pokémon I have so you can win our battle." Green said, adding the latter with a teasing tone.

Blue's face flushed the slightest bit. "Who said I was?" she countered stepping closer.

"No one. I know things." Green said trying to keep his face clear.

"Is that your way of saying you don't like female trainers because most of them a sluts or insane fangirls?" Blue said her cocky outlook on again.

_Damn, this lady…._This time it was Green who stepped closer. "Hn, maybe, maybe not."

"Sexist bastard." Blue retorted. _Sexy beast, more like it _she thought.

Five.

Four.

Closer.

"Well, well. Don't judge me too rashly now," Green said, face clear of emotion.

"_**If I had a dollar for every time I thought about you, I'd only have one dollar, 'cause you never left my mind." **_

_**-Anonymous **_

"Who said I was?" Blue mocked.

He looked up, meeting her eyes. Then something clicked.

A/N: Mwahah, finished! It's a bit short, but I like the ending there, it's mysterious. But, it all depends on you readers. If you guys want another chapter about them realizing their love for each other, ((It's hard to keep them in character, not make things too fast, and not making things cheesy…)) I'll be happy to write it. I want some reviews, and PM's on your thoughts. And if you want some requests, I shall take them on! Thanks for reading, guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Well, well, Oldrivalshipping fans! You guys good? Okay, guys, just wanted to let ya'll ((yes, I said "ya'll" I'm NOT country!)) know that the bold/ italics are not my words. They're from the song "Say When" by The Fray. So don't think I'm a writing genius or something. I'm not very good. . Anyways so here's the third chapter of "Known Stranger"

**Disclaimer**: As much as I want to fuck with Green Oak, Pokémon is not (and never will be) mine. Life's NOT fair.

_**I see you there, **_

_**Don't know where you come from**_

_**Unaware of a stare from someone**_

_**Don't appear to care **_

_**That I saw you, and I want you**_

Blue stared back into those jade eyes. Green was silent.

"Hello? I asked you 'Who said I was?'."

"Erm, well, no one," Green got his swagger on again "I know things. Things you don't know." _That I think I'm madly in love with you._

"Just 'cause you're a Gym Leader, doesn't mean you're better than me!"

"Who said I was?"

"Shut up, Green."

"Yes, ma'am."

Blue looked at him. Green's face was innocent, but he was dying to keep his face straight.

_**Come close and then even closer**_

_**We bring it in but we go no further**_

_**We're separate **_

_**Two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer**_

Suddenly as if on cue, they both start laughing. The sound was perfectly symphonized Blue and her delicate and mischievous laugh mixed with Green's husky and dark chuckle.

They stopped and look at each other curiously. Like two Pikachu. Green turned away, blushing.

"Hm? See something you like, Green?" Blue smirked.

Green face shot back around. "Excuse me? Shouldn't I be saying that to YOU?"

"Well, considering the look on your face when you-"

"Shut up, Blue," Green interrupted.

"Yes, sir," Blue mocked, winking at him.

Green rolled his eyes, but inside he was smiling.

She stared at his figure. Tall and slender, and leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. A white shirt fitted nicely on his upper body, while black pants covered up his long legs. Hair brushed messily on his head and face saying "I don't give a fuck about what you think. I'm Green Oak, the best one around here."

His trusty Scizor standing in front of him like a body guard. The scarlet outer armor shining dully ((shining dully? PARADOX, bitches!)) in the light.

She stood in next to him short and outwardly above suspicion, with a black knee-length dress with a skirt that flared out and gave her an innocent figure. If anyone knew how she really was, they would never believe that it was really her. She really was just that cute.

Three.

Two.

Closer.

She leaned on the wall next to him, facing him and smiling. His expression was blank, even when he reached out, his fingers long and lean, and put it against Blue's cheek.

She looked down at their feet. Her black stilettos and his shining dress shoes gleamed up at him. They were dressed like adults, but why did she feel like she was in a teenage dream?

She looked back up and looked at him straight in the eye and smiled. Green's lips turned up slightly.

She placed her hand on top of his and blushed. No, she didn't blush. She was Blue, that's not something she'd do.

Of course, love can make you do crazy things.

**A/N**: Again, sorry for the lack of good details and good updating. My parents hate me so I've been in a terrible mood lately. Do you guys want another chapter, or want it to end there? I really have no idea, it's really open ended.


End file.
